


超蝠同人(另一种结局)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [7]
Category: Injustice 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 关于目前几个不义平行老爷的圣诞节现状。





	1. 圣诞特别篇(1)

Pt 1. 红颜平行：  
“你醒了？”  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，却感觉到眼皮上一阵刺痛，眼泪从眼角滑出来，模糊的视线终于清楚了一点，让他看见一张关切的脸——是莱克茜斯。  
他的嘴唇在发抖，暴虐的景象不停肆虐着他的头脑，让他无法思考，甚至无法说话。  
床的角度被调高了一点，热气在他面前升腾，勺子撞击碗的声音清脆而醒神，奶白色被送到他眼前，馨香的甜味从鼻腔扩散到了他嘴里。  
“我加了糖的，按你的喜好——”莱克茜斯注视着那张苍白的脸，那上面的表情突然有些扭曲，嘴唇愈发颤抖，泪水则像控制不住似的，“振作一点，布鲁斯，你现在可以静养一个星期。”  
他把嘴张开一点，那香甜的牛奶就像活了一般，很快地流过他的口腔，进到他红肿的咽喉，他忍不住轻轻咳嗽了一下，莱克茜斯安慰的话像是远在天边的虚无缥缈的声音。  
他的脑袋仍然在轰鸣着，口中令人厌恶的味道已经消失，但那一切真真切切的，不可能被忘记。  
圣诞节是更疯狂的折磨。  
他在饥饿和绝望中苟活了一个月，卡尔让他的手臂上全都是输液的针孔，他想反抗，可最终只是真的如同卡尔所说的那样，以一个完全干净的身体等待圣诞节的洗礼。  
“你只要可以撑过圣诞节两天，我就可以暂且让你休假。”  
他绝望地看着那主宰，看着钢铁之躯亲手剥光他的衣服，绑住他的手脚——他明明已经丧失了挣扎的能力。  
“说来听听，圣诞节你想要什么？”  
他沉默，可卡尔扳着他的下巴开始逼问他，他感觉到骨头在吱嘎作响，眼泪冰冷地流过脸颊。  
“我想……吃糖……”  
他断断续续地说着——天知道卡尔想做什么文章，可是他知道不回答的话连当天都别想挺过去。  
可他没想到卡尔很快就照办了——以一种他没能想到的残忍方式。  
干涩的硬糖棒即使用了些润滑制剂也仍然难以被身体接受，所以当那几乎有手腕粗的糖棒真实地在他体内推进，布鲁斯终于开始浑身发抖，本来因为麻木而不再轻易流淌的眼泪也像断了线的珠子。  
一点一点，压迫着他的内里，括约肌如约般地传来撕裂的灼烧感，又被如同侵略一般向深处进发的顶弄盖过，他便在痛苦与快感的漩涡之间挣扎着，每一次好不容易地浮出水面，只来得及喘息一下就马上被无情的大手按压下去。  
他颤抖着试图放松一点，心想也许那会让灼烧着的后穴暂且停下来，也许会让不断绞痛的肠肉得到哪怕片刻的安宁。  
但那安宁却毫无悬念地被打破，瞬间的落空之后，身体的重量残酷地压下来，糖棒的顶端此时也仿佛一把利刃一般，让他忍不住痛呼出声。  
那在卡尔看来弱到可以忽视的声音。  
他的两只脚试图勾住长度有限的糖棒，卡尔竟抓着糖棒的另一端将他整个地擎起，他的身体因为痛苦而缩成一团，抖如筛糠，他感觉到有温热的血离开他的身体。  
只是一瞬间就变成冰冷的液体，划过他早已变得单薄的臀，一路向下，蚕食着他最后的意志。  
他甚至有那么一瞬间希望那让他在半空中悬挂的糖棒马上断掉，最好让他重重摔在地上，好给他个了断，让他能够尽快在医疗室度过这个难熬的圣诞节。  
可惜，糖棒必然被卡尔做过加强，坚硬而且不容易被折断，就不偏不倚地顶在他体内最敏感的点，折磨他，让他抖如筛糠，让他不得不像个杂技演员一般，竭尽全力地攀附在上面。  
哽咽声从他的喉咙里挤出来，他知道卡尔正颇有兴致地看着他的表情，他已经变得消瘦的胳膊颤抖着，拳头上也开始暴出狰狞的青筋，他听见卡尔发出啧啧的惊叹声。  
“我可不是想看你的丑态啊。”  
力道的突然减轻让他松了口气，他又重新趴回到狼藉的床铺上，泪水未曾停止，很快就渍湿了一大片，那一直让他痛苦的东西正慢慢离开他的身体，空虚感让他本能地夹紧大腿，卡尔的大拇指正在他的私密部位上流连，他却已经感觉不到了。  
“你不是想吃糖吗？”  
危机感还来不及传遍他的整个大脑，他的嘴被毫不费力的掰开，还带着腥甜气味的糖棒被塞进他嘴里，霸道地顶在他的喉口，他却只来得及轻轻哽咽一下。  
他的牙齿也在吱嘎作响，糖棒挤占了他嘴里所有的空间，腮帮也很快就酸痛起来，肉体的痛苦早已经把受辱的痛苦盖过，他只能无助地流泪。  
“你最好把它吃掉。”  
卡尔威胁地看着他，随手扯下圣诞树上的彩灯电线，又胡乱地捆在他身上，剧烈的疼痛便在他身上持续下来。  
他吸着鼻子，试图从哽咽和默默哭泣的状态中尽快摆脱，实在是太疼了，而他的心也早就不知道碎成几许，但这地狱一般的待遇让他连像蝼蚁一般挣扎都难以做到。

圣诞节之后的第二天晚上，他被送到莱克茜斯的医疗室，接受整晚的救治。  
第三天，达米安也来照顾他，短暂的休假开始了。  
孩子们用尽一切办法，为他准备简单精致，不容易被发现的小点心，骗过卡尔的眼睛，送到他面前，这时他开始痛恨自己的孱弱的身体，让他只能勉勉强强吃上两小口。  
输液成了一整天必做的工作，布鲁斯的生命全都靠了那些冰冷的营养液维系，达米安愁云满面，甚至把阿尔弗雷德的秘制汤汁配方拿出来帮助烹饪。  
他尽了全力，也还是只能吃一点点。  
他不知道生活会走向何方，也不知道折磨何时结束，更不知道到什么时候他才能毫无牵挂地闭上双眼，从此解脱。

他醒来，满头冷汗，视线里第一个出现的是模模糊糊的圣诞树轮廓，彩灯刺伤了他的双眼，温暖的香味灌满了他的鼻腔，他吸了口气，意识到自己做了噩梦。  
一只温暖的手握住了他的手，使他意识到自己现在正手脚冰凉地躺在床上——在天堂岛，在戴安娜为他安排的住处，以女性的身体，休养生息。  
“布鲁茜？你怎么了？”戴安娜关切地抓着它的手，看着她故作不知情的样子，“刚刚你好像很痛苦，是噩梦吗？身体有没有不舒服？”  
她把目光转移到亚马逊公主身上——今天的亚马逊公主似乎特意盛装，他知道是为了圣诞节——一个本来不属于天堂岛的节日。  
“在卡尔那里的圣诞节……布鲁茜，我知道你当时一直在孤独堡垒。”  
她闭上眼睛，表示默认，整个下半身的麻木让她的痛苦不似往日，但似乎又在某种方面更加剧烈。  
昨天，她突然间下肢瘫痪，戴安娜查明是脊椎的问题，她仅仅沉默不语，很快就被送进加护的病房，戴安娜也整日陪在她身边。  
“你的脊椎有多次重复伤，昨天我已经弄清楚了……”公主关切地说着，看着布鲁茜的眼神突然就暗淡下来，却没有其他任何表情变化，“但是，这不影响庆祝圣诞节——况且这还是可以治愈的。”  
有眼泪从布鲁茜眼中滑出来。  
戴安娜不知道那究竟是苦涩的泪，还是麻木的泪，甚至，她不能确定那会不会仅仅是生理反应。  
布鲁茜的脊椎反复受伤，坐骨也明显有裂伤，这容不得戴安娜自我开解——即使光是看一眼透视的胶片，也能明白这一切全都是因为卡尔的暴虐。  
她为布鲁茜准备了加糖的热奶，这些天布鲁茜的溢乳症有些严重，戴安娜担心可怜的人会因此失去太多必须的蛋白质。  
布鲁茜闭了眼，戴安娜看到她的双唇在不住地颤抖，就关切地抓紧那只瘦如枯爪的手，那只手冰凉冰凉的，就像刚刚在冰水中浸泡过。  
“我……梦见……圣诞节……”  
“我在听，布鲁茜……圣诞节？”  
“他……打我……把我挂在……糖棒上……用糖棒……”  
她浑身都在发抖，像是恐惧一般闭上眼睛，但眼泪仍旧不断从眼中挤出，戴安娜皱着眉头，把刚刚浸泡好的热毛巾敷在那伤痕累累的手腕上。  
“我们不说这个了，我们来好好过圣诞节。”

布鲁茜的大部分时间都与昏沉相伴，尽管戴安娜为她准备了美味的甜点，为她安排了一些轻松惬意的圣诞节电影，可惜的是她太容易精疲力竭，几度在戴安娜怀中睡去。  
这种情况一直持续到下午，直到戴安娜为布鲁茜准备妥当，抱着她在亚马逊的温泉旁，她仅仅身着一件浴衣，双脚轻轻浸泡在温暖的泉水里。  
她放松地躺在水边的细沙上，亚马逊的气候四季适宜，鸟鸣声从头顶传来，在岛上的若干天来，布鲁茜第一次感到轻松。  
公主的手轻巧地解开她的浴衣，这才让她有一点局促不安，她的目光对上了戴安娜的，从那双温柔的眼睛里寻找到一点点安慰，才从僵硬的状态中有所缓解。  
“我希望你能尽快恢复身体，布鲁茜。”  
戴安娜知晓她的局促，轻轻扶着她的肩膀，说着令人安心的话语，布鲁茜的目光中露出一点费解，但那身体仍然保持着放松的状态。  
“我需要征求你的同意，布鲁茜——”戴安娜拿出一只雪白而柔软的小巧物品，然后将目光转向她，“这个或许会有所帮助，至少可以先不要去玩具屋了……你觉得怎么样？”  
她迟疑了一下，抿着嘴唇艰难地点头，戴安娜便释然地松开眉头，轻轻捏了雪人跳蛋底端的开关，把它放在布鲁茜的小腹上。  
布鲁茜只是麻木地看着戴安娜——公主于是猜到她无法感觉到小腹上挑逗一般的震动。  
布鲁茜的脊椎虽然有多次因为过分的暴力性爱受伤，但是戴安娜已经在上次手术中尽全力修复了它，只是看起来已经麻木的感觉需要一些正面的刺激来唤醒。  
雪人一路向下，路过布鲁茜被修剪得干干净净的私处，在她平时最敏感的位置兜着圈子，戴安娜小心地把它塞了进去，那小而娇嫩的入口却也毫不费力地容纳下它。  
有两滴透明的液体流出来，戴安娜擦掉了它们，把目光转移到布鲁茜的身上。  
她此时正紧闭双眼，脸上的表情一点也不轻松，像是努力想要做到什么困难的事一样——戴安娜于是知道布鲁茜目前还是没有感觉。  
“没有关系，我们可以慢慢来。”  
公主注意缓和了语气，撩起温泉的水打湿了布鲁茜光洁的小腿——那上面仍然有依稀可见的伤痕，但比起数天之前已经有所好转。  
她的手温柔地为布鲁茜按摩，看起来雪人似乎起了一点效果，戴安娜发现布鲁茜的身体开始时不时地颤抖一下，两条无力的腿甚至会跟着一起微微动作。  
布鲁茜不敢对视神奇女侠炯炯的目光，她此时正感觉到私密的部位传来一阵久违的麻痒，一丝无所适从的红晕很快爬上她的脸颊。  
“你害羞的时候倒是最好看了——”戴安娜打破了一时的沉寂，看见布鲁茜正努力地藏起自己的表情，“他也许已经忘了你正常的面色了吧，我是说卡尔——他曾经说你那样苍白的样子很美，我当时只觉得他的审美有点奇怪而已。”  
布鲁茜似乎没什么表示，但这并不能阻止公主的进一步试探。  
“你还对他抱有执念？我以为你已经意识到了这么糟糕的情况……”  
“我没有。”  
布鲁茜打断了戴安娜的话——她一直以来都在避而不谈这个问题，现在看来也是一样。  
“为什么？那为什么要飞蛾扑火呢？”  
戴安娜的追问得到了一声无力的叹息。  
“我还是……爱他，我想念……”  
布鲁茜不再解释了，只是任由戴安娜为她做例行的按摩，她摆动着刚刚有点恢复知觉，尚且显得笨拙的双腿，在亚马逊的温泉里激荡起些许波纹。  
“你真是个矛盾的人，你喜欢却不愿意表明心意，宁愿维持现状。”  
“我……可以接受那样，我不想打扰他，他有自己的想法。”  
布鲁茜似乎累了，她放松了头颈，轻松地靠在公主的腿上，合上了眼睛，戴安娜便明白——这个对话到此为止了。

晚餐并不敷衍，戴安娜的甜点别有一番风味，布鲁茜仿佛一直被柔软而甜蜜的一切包围着，公主满足了她早些时候的请求，用魔法让她看到韦恩庄园此时的样子——寂寥无人的庄园无人打扰，哥谭市下了大雪，盖住了一切痕迹。  
布鲁茜像是突然安下心来，眼皮也越来越沉重，终于靠在亚马逊公主的肩膀上睡着了。  
戴安娜在她的鼻尖上点了一点糖霜，温和地看着她安静的睡容——现在谁还能打扰她呢？  
“晚安，好梦……”轻轻把布鲁茜放在铺了软毯的床上，戴安娜将床灯调成柔和的黄光，“圣诞节快乐。”  
TBC


	2. 七日平行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有氪星人特殊生理设定，18＋，慎入

“啊，布鲁斯……”  
卡尔的手碰到了微凉的皮肤，他睁开眼，看见睡在身旁的人正同样瞪着清澈的蓝眼看着他——从平静如湖面的瞳仁里还能看见自己柔软而散乱的黑发。  
“早上好。”  
他红了脸，怯生生地向布鲁斯道了早安。  
今天是圣诞节，也许这才是卡尔醒来就如此紧张的原因，他太希望自己能够正常地过一个圣诞节了，鉴于在这之前的节日似乎每次都无法避免地成为布鲁斯的惩罚狂欢。  
不是惩罚他，就是惩罚自己。  
这使得他醒来的第一件事便是不安地伸手触碰身旁，生怕他只能摸到虚空。  
布鲁斯慵懒地打量着凌乱的他，伸手解开他的项圈——为了抑制他的力量佩戴的东西，已经有很久没有离开他的脖子了。  
“下次应该让它看起来更像项链。”  
布鲁斯有些不满地嘀咕着，看见卡尔的眼神温顺地垂下，又小心翼翼地偷看着他脸上的神色，头发自成为布鲁斯的囚徒之后就再也没喷过发胶，全都软绵绵地贴着他的脸，就好像他不再有棱有角的性格。  
“早餐——布鲁斯，你饿了吗？”卡尔的眼神飘忽不定，他眨着眼睛看着布鲁斯脸上莫测的表情，迟疑着改口，“我……我是说，韦恩主人，您需要我做点什么早餐？”  
“今天？”  
布鲁斯若有所思地凑近卡尔，他的目光落在房间里挂着彩灯的圣诞树上——记得有一年的圣诞节卡尔就在那间令人透不过气的红太阳囚室，被装扮成圣诞树的样子，浑身发抖地等待着接下来的折磨，卡尔因为这样一直以来断断续续时而发生的折磨也变得更像是祈求原谅的仆人，而不是他的终身伴侣，但卡尔并不知道他会在每个寂静的夜晚拷问自己的内心，自责着那些暴虐。  
“我想不出来——”布鲁斯注意到卡尔怯生生的眼神，心里无端地柔软了一下，“你来安排吧，做些你拿手的。”  
“好……好的。”  
卡尔似乎在揣度他的想法，仍然偷偷地看着他的表情，长久以来偶然被打开抑制项圈，那身体甚至有些不听使唤一般地飘到半空。  
“在那之前，我想好好睡一觉。”  
仿佛一个暗示一般，布鲁斯眨眨眼，翻了个身，果不其然地又一次被体贴地盖上被子。  
卡尔需要一些时间来驱散对他本能的恐惧感，布鲁斯猜想适当的工作能够分散一下他伴侣的精力——糟糕而拘谨的圣诞节可不是任何人想要的结局。  
假装还没有睡够真是个便宜的方法。 

“我好像搞砸了。”  
当卡尔飞进来时，布鲁斯闻到了一股浓烈的番茄酱汁味和牛肉的香气，还有隐约的红酒气味。  
“但是牛排和煎蛋应该都很好吃……”  
卡尔把餐盘放在床头，然后有些局促不安地看着他的表情。  
“你搞砸了什么？”布鲁斯饶有兴致地坐起来，吃了一口开胃的沙拉，在那时卡尔为他掖好餐巾，在他侧颜上落下一枚小心翼翼的轻吻，“说来听听？”  
“我想试试的……阿尔弗雷德的汤——”  
“那是玛莎的汤，我必须纠正一下……”布鲁斯切下一块牛肉，把它优雅地放进嘴里，酱汁的味道立刻就扩散开来，愉悦着他刚刚苏醒的味蕾，“是阿尔弗雷德复制了我母亲的汤。”  
他的目光又落在卡尔脸上，那双眼睛正躲躲闪闪地避开他，那人也局促不安到了极致，语无伦次地说着道歉的胡话。  
“味道还不错，嗯？”  
卡尔断断续续的语言一下子卡在了喉咙里，因为眼下主宰着他的一切的“韦恩主人”正伸长了胳膊，一块多汁的牛肉正在手中的叉子末端，就在他鼻子底下，散发着诱人的气味。  
“你吃过了？”  
见他仍然愣在那里，布鲁斯又追问着，就在那时卡尔的表情微妙地扭曲了一下。  
“还没有……”  
“那为什么只做一人份的？”布鲁斯伸手将卡尔拉近，盯着他躲躲闪闪的目光，“我不太喜欢圣诞一人餐。”  
“好……好的。”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，马上坐在他身边，吃掉叉子上的牛肉。 布鲁斯在用别扭的方式邀请他共进早餐，心里有个声音提醒了卡尔，让他顿时感觉胸中有股异样的感觉。  
经历了太多折磨和坎坷，他们终于还是到这儿了。  
当布鲁斯从暴虐的阿萨手中活着被他救出，当那个坚强的男人终于在病床上闷声哭泣……这一切都好像才发生在昨天。  
卡尔开始变得有些过分敏感，甚至有些患得患失，尽管布鲁斯还是死里逃生，排除万难地坚持着把身体康复。  
圣诞节是个好机会，能让他一直以来过分紧张的精神放松下来的好机会。  
布鲁斯并不介意将自己的早餐分给他一部分，卡尔很少有机会能和布鲁斯一起品尝自己的厨艺——大多数时候他甘愿以只吃些残羹冷炙换取自己的安全感。  
但现在他欣然接受了布鲁斯送到他面前的食物，仿佛是节日的某种特殊效果，让一切都变得欢畅了一点。  
韦恩公司的讨厌鬼们似乎也慷慨大方地送给了布鲁斯一个假期，庄园内没有任何电话声响起，也没有什么人贸然造访。 

卡尔在布鲁斯从自己庞大的书柜上翻找的时候偷了个闲，躲进盟洗室里，构想该如何让布鲁斯枯燥无味的生活有一丝乐趣。  
几个月前他开始研究男士香水，因为他发觉某些香气能够让布鲁斯的精神振奋一些，甚至会引起男人的注意。  
偶有几次，布鲁斯会突然把目光转到他身上，用略有些感兴趣的语气问他——  
“这是什么香型？”  
每当那个时候卡尔总会有些扭捏地收起目光，抑制住内心的一点点喜悦之情，小心翼翼地回答布鲁斯的问题。  
卡尔甚至开始注意到清新口腔的方式，如果他可以让布鲁斯在接吻的时候体验良好，或许他们更大几率上会度过一个缠绵的夜晚——他一直喜欢布鲁斯那样柔软而香汗淋漓的样子。  
和布鲁斯共进午餐的感觉太好了。 卡尔一直偷偷欣赏着布鲁斯用绅士独有的优雅手法使用餐刀和叉子，长桌对面的人对他而言是极具吸引力的——从各种意义上来说。 

圣诞节几乎可以让一切糟糕的事情暂停下来，当然，除了时不时给布鲁斯困扰的身体，为此卡尔并没有忘记在午餐后为他的爱人检查身体。  
一切正常，他轻轻唤醒躺在仪器上休息的布鲁斯，男人眨眨眼睛，突然伸手抓住他的大腿，这使得卡尔的腿肌又一次不由自主地收紧，他眼睁睁地看着那只手不紧不慢地往他的关键部位挪过去。  
“该午休了，布鲁斯……”  
他深吸了一口气，努力摒除脑子里的杂念，避开了布鲁斯毫不掩饰的眼神。  
“怎么？”男人嗤笑了一声，感觉到卡尔不由自主地战栗，并未停下动作，“你不想要吗？”  
“我……”卡尔闭上了眼睛，他紧张极了，也许这只是布鲁斯的恶作剧或者只是一个小测试，他不知道，但他在飞速思考一种不会使他的伴侣不满的结果，“现在——不是休息时间吗？我不能……”  
“你不能打扰我的休息，但是我在问你想不想要。”  
布鲁斯的目光中毫无恶意，那只手不客气地在卡尔的私处摸了两下，显而易见的是——他硬了，但他仍然试图克制这样强烈的反应。  
“我……想……如果可能的话。”  
卡尔紧张地看着布鲁斯——如果是平常他一定觉得自己是疯了才会这样作答。  
“噢，当然的……”布鲁斯放下手，耸了耸肩膀，“你当然想要，这没什么——”  
那只灵巧的手拉开了卡尔的裤链，碰到他已经被撑起来的内裤，卡尔吸着冷气惊叹着，无法阻止布鲁斯的动作，眼睁睁地看着那双有些偏瘦的手解开他的腰带，随着铁扣发出一声清脆的撞击声，他的裤子一下子掉在地上。  
卡尔半张着嘴，不知所措地站着——已经有好些年了，布鲁斯从来没有让他们之间的气氛这么轻松过，他意识到也许他们之间的一切都因为那一次严重的意外而改变了。  
布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，伸手小心地把卡尔白色的内裤边缘卷起一点，看着那紧绷的下腹，慢慢地靠近它。 看来卡尔一直很注重个人卫生，甚至有意在私处用了些芳香的清洁剂，这使得布鲁斯没怎么觉得困难就小心地咬住了卡尔的内裤，把它慢慢拉下来。  
卡尔颤抖了一下，早已勃起的巨物一下子从内裤里弹出来，上下摆动着，他只好有些羞耻地闭上眼睛，但超级感官让他对于布鲁斯的一举一动都了如指掌。  
他能感觉到温暖的鼻息，就打在他毫无遮拦，被修剪得干干净净的私处，就在那对规则的囊袋下，让他不由自主地因为本能的危机感屏住呼吸。  
温暖而湿润的舌，落在巨茎的底端，他刚松了口气，便马上因为那柔软的东西的移动又一次紧张起来——布鲁斯的舌头一路划过他笔直的柱身，往他最敏感的地方去了，尽管在过去的好几年里，布鲁斯偏好于折磨那个部位，他还是感觉到有些心痒难耐，灼热的性欲像火舌一般，舔舐过他的皮肤。  
偏偏，那舌头在他完美的龟头上绕着圈子，一直逗引得它已经由粉红色变成了深红色，仍然不肯碰一下那风暴的中心。  
卡尔的心中暗自叹息了一下——看来布鲁斯不会有一个安稳的午休了。 

“啊……”  
令他浑身战栗的高潮到来时，卡尔感到一阵头晕目眩，他强迫自己松开了此时抓着布鲁斯乱糟糟的黑发的手，身体剧烈地颤抖着——他只有一秒钟的时间给布鲁斯提个醒。  
“停……停下，布鲁斯……离开……”  
他的眼角都存了泪水，咬紧牙关试图抑制那强烈的冲动，但终究只是感觉到一点点轻微的刺激感流过阴茎的顶端，仿佛一点点无伤大体的痛感一般，令他捂住眼睛，不再敢看眼前的人。  
他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，直到他冷静下来，冰冷的泪水从他的下巴滴落时，他小心地打开指缝，然后看见一个脸上都是白浊的布鲁斯。  
男人舔了舔嘴唇，但那个动作快要让卡尔疯掉了。  
“不！别……那很……”  
“味道不是很差——算是意料之中而已。”  
布鲁斯若无其事地看着他，让他感到大脑几乎宕机了——他不知道接下来该怎么应对，射过一次的性器软踏踏地垂下来，仍有一两滴水液滴下。  
“帮我收拾干净。”  
布鲁斯仰起脸，那语气听起来像是命令，更像是某种纵容，驱使着卡尔像弹簧一样振作起来，马上拿着毛巾跑去了盟洗室。  
是不同于以往的紧张，今天甚至有一丝微微的笑意从他脸上掠过——在他们所经历过的一切互相折磨的苦难之后，在一切阻碍和疯狂之后。  
布鲁斯的态度似乎缓和了很多，也许他们都意识到即使只是安静而平淡的生活对他们来说也并非理所应当。 

夜晚如期在小甜点和甜奶之后降临，当布鲁斯的眼中溢满了温柔，当一个暗示的吻从卡尔的嘴唇滑到嘴角，他明白布鲁斯今天很有兴致。  
他小心地把布鲁斯从略微有些干冷的蝙蝠洞抱回他们温暖舒适的卧室，在路上目光交缠，他渐渐飞离地面，朝着他们的卧室飘过去。  
“今天可以放松些吗？”  
他将一个吻印在布鲁斯颈侧——现在是他们的调情时间，他的鼻息一路向上，吹着布鲁斯敏感的耳垂。  
“为什么事到如今还要问这种问题？”  
蝙蝠慵懒地回答着，伸出手拨开那让他心神不宁的呼吸，并未阻止一只粗大可靠的手伸向他的衣领。  
“因为你总是不愿意让我看看……”卡尔轻轻解开了一枚枚精致的衣扣，他的手有些微微发抖，“我只是想确认你是不是还好。”  
“那么今天你没必要抱怨了。”  
布鲁斯有些不满地嘟囔着转过脸，躲避着卡尔的目光。  
他不愿意被卡尔看到自己浑身令人不忍直视的伤口，即便他们就要有一次肌肤之亲——他的身体总是被随身的一套黑色的紧身衣保护着，永远只有私密部位的拉链可以被卡尔拉下来。  
被限制了很多能力的卡尔通常不会试图看见他的身体，忌惮于他的怒火而且因为他糟糕的身体惶惶不可终日。  
在和阿萨的对抗之后他想清楚了很多事，比如，卡尔会不惜赔上性命求得他的安稳，或者，仅仅是单纯地为了能够和他在一起。  
当他在晚饭中途到盟洗室脱下自己的保护色时，温情的感觉袭击了他，感觉甚至有些不真实。  
卡尔显然感觉到了什么，但并未露出惊异的神色——他知道那只是为了不要惊动他，或者挑起他反感的情绪。  
直到，现在，卡尔的手慢慢解开他衬衫的扣子，他的心弦也猛地扣紧又松开，他伸了伸手，似乎是本能，在那时卡尔的手也停住，那双诚恳的蓝眼注视着他。  
他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，感觉到胸前的布料展开，他的脑海中开始回放站在盟洗室镜子前的自己。  
被残忍狰狞的新伤旧痕覆盖的皮肤，它们的主人注视着那样的缺损，微微地颤抖。  
一条狭长的伤口，因为时间已经变成了不起眼的暗红，它穿过他因为每日不断地训练仍旧健硕的胸膛，成为影响饱满弧线的其中一员。  
卡尔的拇指在轻轻划过他身上坑坑洼洼的痕迹，在他左胸致命部位靠下一点，有两个弹孔，至今仍然会在阴雨时带给他无尽的折磨。  
烫伤的痕迹让他的皮肤变得凹凸不平，像一块被加热过的芝士被胡乱涂抹在吐司上，它一度是布鲁斯认为最有碍观瞻的伤痕。  
但一切凌乱的伤疤和他腹部的那个比起来，就都不算什么了——因为阿萨，他在那一次严重的事故后不得不接受打开腹腔的手术，忍受持续的折磨。  
卡尔深吸了一口气，在心中默默祈祷着，郑重地吻在那狰狞而狭长的，穿过布鲁斯结实的腹肌的巨大伤口上，感觉到布鲁斯本能地颤抖了一下。  
“情趣不是这样的！”  
男人睁开略微有些疲惫的双眼，轻声地斥责着，却又马上戛然而止，只是眼睁睁地看着他轻轻握住那只纤细的手，在那青筋暴露的手背上落下一吻。  
“你应该让我知道的——”卡尔的吻又落在布鲁斯的颈侧，听见男人略微不耐的呻吟，“如果我知道，会更有益于你的身体康复。”  
“你是说有利于你进一步死缠烂打限制我的日常行动，”布鲁斯费力地扬起脖子，看起来有些不悦，“我不需要多余的担心。”  
“我没有这么说。”  
卡尔抢白了一句，凑上去吻住布鲁斯的嘴，防止那两片薄唇中又冒出什么让他难以应对的句子。  
  
“你怎么了？布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
卡尔气喘吁吁地僵直了身体，进退两难地卡在那里，布鲁斯此时正紧闭双眼，一只手死死地抓着他强壮的肩膀，他没有遗漏正从布鲁斯食指指甲边缘渗出来的鲜血。  
在那一瞬间他已经不知所措了。  
明明是很欢愉的高潮，刚刚布鲁斯也像往常一样在心口不一地抱怨他动作过于温柔，而且缺乏应有的霸道气势，可一切就在他要释放的一瞬间都不一样了。  
不算太过强烈疼痛袭击了他，这感觉过于独特，不似平常——从他的私密处传来的肿胀的疼痛感告诉他似乎有什么在他的性器里蠢蠢欲动。  
卡尔大为惊惧，他猛然想起氪星人并不完全与地球人契合的生理。  
布鲁斯有些痛苦的样子坐实了他的猜想——他身上属于氪星人的阴茎骨竟然伸出了，那也是氪星人身上唯一能灵活伸缩的骨头。  
布鲁斯轻哼了一声，体内被填满的痛苦感在卡尔耐心地等待了一段时间后变成了更强烈的欲望，他岔开的双腿却只能无力的放在卡尔的肩膀上，香汗淋漓。  
“继……继续……笨……笨蛋……”  
他的手滑到卡尔湿漉漉的黑发上，扯紧了那结实得像野草一样的头发，健硕的身体发出粗喘，遵从了他的“命令”，继续小心地进出，却也已经到了极限。  
卡尔轻声呻吟着释放，在那时布鲁斯的腿终于从他的肩膀滑落——他知道他心爱的男人已经体力不支了，强烈的快感刺激得他一阵颤抖，他抬起头来，看见布鲁斯半张着嘴，因为快感而失神的脸。  
他的心里被柔软地触动了，他小心翼翼地看着那张有些一塌糊涂，被疲劳席卷的脸，慢慢退出伴侣的身体。  
当安静的宅邸里浴室的水声终于停下时，卡尔抱着早已沉睡的布鲁斯回到了温暖的床。  
“晚安，好梦。”  
他喃喃地，亲吻了那微微紧皱的眉头，轻轻关上了床灯。  
TBC


End file.
